


He's a ray of sunshine

by Nhbs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emergency dance party, Fluff, M/M, Newt got an idea, credence deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhbs/pseuds/Nhbs
Summary: The idea of credence smiling thrilled him, Newt would do whatever it takes to make him happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My smol bean deserves the entire happiness the world could give.

As the slanting rays of the morning sun rises up and peeking over from behind, enlightens the whole city in a brilliant golden coloration and casting long shadows over tall buildings. A flock of birds flapping their wings overhead, giving out a calm fluttering sound. As the cool breeze wafted over his dark blue coat, the sight was almost as if they were caught in spell. Vivid and bold, undeniably beautiful.

Newt Scamander, a british wizard took a brisk walk along the pavement in New york city clutching a suitcase full of magical creatures firmly in one hand. He passed another block of building, jostling over the rowdy crowd, wedging himself out through poking elbows and finally freed. Surging himself forward with two light steps and he came to an abrupt halt when he heard someone mentioned of witch.

Adjusting his position from where he stood and a futile attempt to smooth out his tousled untidy hair, he teared his gaze upon the building. A dominant looking short- haired woman around her mid-forty stood on top of the stairs. Chin up high, and voice raised higher, she gave the crowd a long tirade, speaking ill about witches with her hands gesturing wildly around her.

All at once, his gaze fleeted across the boy standing beside her when she elbowed him on his side. He almost flinched and scurried himself down the stairs into the crowd handing out flyers with his gaze shot rigidly towards the ground.

Until then when he reached Newt, he mumbled under his breath, voice barely audible. "Here sir, take this one." His voice was smooth and very careful, almost as if stumbling upon his words would led to calamity. "Th-thank you" he said, looking unsure at the boy as he moved along to another crowd, stares solid on the ground. Folding the paper, he shoved it inside his pocket.

Newt couldn't help but noticed how frail and vulnerable this boy was. Along with his lithe figure, wearing a garment almost too tight for him. How his face contorted into a grimace of pain with accidental slight bump on his back from someone passing by.

He couldn't help but noticed too that the woman, probably his mother laughed genuinely with two girls and when the boy approached, she stopped laughing and shot him with a sharp glare, as if his presence was offensive to her.

A wave of concern tugged inside Newt. The crowd slowly dissipating around him and he made his way across the opposite building and stopped at J.Kowalski bakery to grab some pastry for breakfast. The smell was incredibly tempting as he made his way in. As he waited in line, he withdrew the folded flyer out of his pocket and scanned them.

He learned that they were Second Salemers. Not to mentioned their hatred for witches. They lived two blocks away from his temporary stay in the apartment.

He shoved the flyer back when it was his turn to make an order. The man behind the counter smiled broadly at him, "what do you want for an order, sir?" He said almost too excitedly. "Just two strawberry jam puffs" he smiled back as he swiftly packed the pastries into a brown bag and handed it to him. "Enjoy the masterpiece sir." He gave him a dough and grinned.

He savored the puffs whole-heartedly just as he reached his apartment. Shoving one big puff in his mouth at once, the thick paste of the strawberry jam was really a masterpiece. He pinched some of it and gave it to Pickett the bow-truckle that emerged from his pocket.

Enraptured by the strong taste of strawberry, the boy from the second salemers shot across his mind in an instant and suddenly the jam tasted bitter in his mouth. His lips slowly tugging upward thinking at what he could have possibly done to help him.

He had no capable to swipe the forlorn looking stranger off his mind. He's just there, stuck on the brink as the day creeped by at snail's pace. He laid on the couch when the idea popped into his mind, dull-coloured bulb flickered into a bright yellow, he sat up on the couch, reached for his suitcase and flicked open the lock beneath the pad of his thumbs, he climbed downstairs.

Newt wasn't sure why he cared so much about the boy, but he was keen and would do whatever it takes to make the boy happy, a small smile would do and this idea thrilled him.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Newt selected a cafe for him to dine in that located across the nave he was sure the boy lived in, choosing a better seat facing through the enormous window so his position faced the crooked wooden door that stood ajar as the nave's entrance not too far, there's no way he would just barged in, he took a sip of coffee as he waited patiently perusing for any hint of the boy coming out through the door.

Another hours and butt cramped from sitting later, his spirit of helping the boy has almost sinked into despair. Later his eyes got bleary from scrutinizing. He examined his watch and read that it was almost midnight. Surely he must be sleeping.

The cafe will be closing in 10 minutes, so he grabbed his not so cumbersome suitcase despite thousand of living creatures procured inside. Leaving some dough on the table and heaved a long sigh, he made his way to leave.

The sound of gravel scrunched beneath his dark brown boots as he set his pace, echoed through the quiet peaceful night. He crossed the road towards the direction of the nave and made his sharp turn to the right. Just as he passed another block, he heard a slight creak opening of the door from behind and stole a glance from his shoulder.

It was him. Quietly and carefully, made his way out without forming any noise. From what newt inspected, the boy exhaled a long shaky breath before walking towards the narrow passageway on the other side of the nave. 

Sleep could wait later, newt thought. He collected himself and quickened his pace towards the direction the boy had gone. The alleyway was badly lit, specks of ominous light from the lamp above threatening his sight. He trailed him from behind while their footsteps echoed in sync.

He didn't seemed to realize someone was following him until Newt harrumphed, clearing his throat. He said "So what make witches so despicable?" The boy stopped his pace and gazed backward. Newt walked a few steps forward until he finally reached him. 

He noticed the boy had been crying, his eyelids swollen and blotchy red, shoulders slightly shaking. "M-ma said they were v-vicious." he choked his words out. His fingers clasped around the hem of his shirt, utterly nervous. Newt could tell or wait- something else. He placed his suitcase down.

In no hesitation, he reached for the boy's hands, discreetly just so the boy would not scare away, he slowly unclenched from the tight grasp, brought them in his own and inspecting them, they were exposed with red strips along the curve, sure they were bloody before. Murmuring a spell, he pressed their palms together, and slowly he retreated them back. 

The boy was taken aback by the sight of his wound knitted itself back together, red strips dissipating from his palms. He gasped and backing himself against the brick wall. "Y-you're a witch!" Newt smiled broadly, "A wizard exactly and i won't hurt you" he said, patting the boy on the shoulder. 

"So what's your name?" He said when the boy didn't say anything. He proffered his hand and the boy shook it tentatively. "C-credence and thank you for helping me s-sir" Newt reached out his hand to wipe the tears that slowly slinked its way down credence's cheeks. "Wait sir-I remember you from this morning."

He shrugged, "Just call me Newt, and why exactly are you crying and who did that?" Fingers pointed at his hands hanging on his side. "Ma lashed me with my belt, she often did that, i wasn't sure what i did wrong and si- Newt, i don't this would be a best idea if Ma finds out i'm here- i think i should go back"

"The night is still young credence, and i was wondering if you-" he heard light footsteps drawing nearer from the edge, disrupting him mid sentence. He took credence's thin wrist, grabbed his suitcase and made a disapparation to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He craved for love and affection but no one ever willing to grant them for him, they were heavy for him to carry anyway, not that he deserves any of them.

Credence couldn't sleep that night, he kept tossing and turning on the shabby old mattress that laid out on the corner of his square-sized room. Mary Lou's voice overcrowded his head, words she had said earlier while he took his beatings, the whip sound of leather against palms and every words that came out from her mouth spitted every poisons that never failed to make him feel small and insignificant. She bleed out words and forced credence to swallow them whole.

He grabbed a fistful of sheets, his palms hurt but he couldn't care less. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, gathering on his pillowcase as he screamed into it but no one heard him. He craved for love and affection but no one ever willing to grant them for him, they were heavy for him to carry anyway, not that he deserves any of them.

When the voices loaded his head were too much for him to bear, he made a decision to go for a walk outside. The serenity of the dark alleyway usually put him at ease. 

He slid out from his room carefully, tiptoeing over the wooden floor, no attempt to make any creaking sound. He could heard his sisters, Chastity and Modesty's breathing in unison, fast asleep in the room next door. Making sure there's no hint of sound coming from his mother's room, he ran downstairs and made his way out through the entrance.

The frigid and crisp of midnight wafted the air, prickled against his skin through the fabric of his thin pajamas ,his upper lips quivered and knees wobbled as he wedged himself between the gloomy passageway. His breath synced with every footsteps he took, clearing out every riot thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut, every words of Mary Lou's that sting drowned into rapture of the quite still night.

He slipped into reverie, drowning himself into voidness of his mind until someone harrumphed from behind snapping him back into awareness. He stopped pacing and gazed back around his shoulder. "So what make witches so despicable?" The guy stopped a feet away from him. He noticed at once that it was the guy he handed out a flyer at his mother's rallies.

~

Newt was amused by credence's reaction when he apparated him to his apartment. He took sharp intake of air, regaining his composure, looking amazed than ever. "t-that was fantastic" he swallowed, throat clogged.

"So Credence, I would like to show you something, you can come inside but it's alright if you don't want" He laid his suitcase down and popped the locks opened. Credence's eyebrows drew together, confused and speechless. He propped down to see the stairs that led down into the inner suitcase. "i'll come after you" Newt said, not to sound eager to compel the boy against his will.

"Are you sure?" Newt nodded. He climbed down after the boy. He watched credence as his eyes dilated as he inspected his surrounding. He led him out through the door from the small hut.

"W-what is this place?" His eyes dilated five times bigger as he gazed upward towards the charcoal-coloured skies peppering with silver and yellow constellations. His creatures gathered around to greet credence as he smiled shyly towards them.

The boy was clearly dumbfounded by the scenery, his mouth gaping and he could see contentment slowly making its way over his eyes. He casted a spell for the sky to look the way it is just how Hogwarts did over the Great Hall. 

He took a wand from his pocket and muttered an incantation and pointed out to the night air. The boy watched him in a complete awestruck. Musics then blared out throughout the open space and his creatures cavorted around them.

A blush creeping over the boy's neck as his creatures bumped slightly against him. "C'mon let's dance" Newt yelled, his voice muffled over the loud music. He yanked at credence's arms and led him to dance. He was tentative at first but when he saw Newt jumped around, bobbing his head up and down, moving his hips side to side.

Credence started to laugh and danced to the rhythms of the music, jumping around slightly imitating Newt. They held hands and cavorted about the ground under the night skies. Dancing as agile as they could get until they panted and out of breath.

Newt made silly faces, and credence couldn't stop laughing. They were drowned in euphoria, high in elation. When credence stopped laughing, he met newt's gaze, his eyes softened and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I've never felt this free and happy Newt" he said in his ears.

Credence was smiling when he break the hug, lowering the music's volume by mind, he cupped the boy's face in his hands and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You can stay here all you want credence, no one will find out" his lips tugged into a wide smile. "Thank you Newt" Credence hugged him again and his arms softly rubbing circles around the boy's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Newt has succeeded. Thanks for reading, i hope you guys like it :)


End file.
